kobatofandomcom-20200222-history
Kobato.
Kobato. (こ ば と'. '/ Kobato.) is a Shonen manga series by CLAMP born with the same name in 2005 and currently still in progress. The manga was first published in Monthly Sunday Gene-X ''magazine in January 2005 under the title こ ば と (仮) (Kobato (kari)), but after discontinuation, ''Newtype magazine restarted the manga publication in 2006. The story has subsequently been restarted at an earlier point in the original timeline. It was later printed in tankōbon by Kadokawa Shoten on December 26, 2007. In summer 2009 it was announced the animated version, Kobato., an animated television series of 24 episodes, directed by Mitsuyuki Masuhara and animated by MADHOUSE study. The story features a mysterious young girl, Hanato Kobato, who works in a local kindergarten. Title The first title was chosen for the manga 小 鸠 (Kobato?), which is also the name of the protagonist of the story. Later discarded because it was too difficult to read. It was replaced by こ ば と (Kobato?), namely the shape of its predecessor in hiragana: 小 (ko bed as a prefix?) means small, while 鸠 (hato, which becomes bato for euphony?) Means pigeon or dove, but as a small stylized dove often appears on the covers, the translation into pigeon is to be discarded. The most appropriate translation is therefore "little dove". The first title of the manga bore the subtitle 仮 (kari?), which means temporary or false. Several speculations say that the subtitle is in fact due to the temporary publication in the Monthly Sunday Gene-X magazine, with only 7 chapters and lasted less than a year . Plot The story follows the adventures of Hanato Kobato, a special girl who arrives on Earth in order to fill a special bottle with the suffering of people. Ioryogi is her guide, who was turned into a stuffed animal as a punishment and forced to help the girl. Only filling the bottle, will Kobato be able to fulfill her desire. Characters * Genko (玄 琥?) * Ginsei (银 生?) * Ioryogi (い おり ょぎ?) * Kazuto Okiura (冲 浦?) * Toshihiko (俊彦?) * Zuishō (瑞祥?) * Takashi Domoto (堂 元 崇?) * Kiyokazu Fujimoto (藤 本 清和?) * Kobato Hanato (花 戸 小 鸠?) * Mihara Chitose (三原 千 歳?) * Mihara Chiho (三原 千 帆?) * Mihara Chise (三原 千 世?) * Okiura Sayaka (冲 浦 清 花?) Crossover Direct *Uranaishi * Asahi Hinata and Asō Shirō * Kakei, Kudō Kazahaya and Himura Rikuō * Kinomoto Tōya * Kohaku, Hisui, Kokuyō and Kōryū *An ushagi *Clow Reed and Ichihara Yūko Indirect *Mihara Chitose (Hibiya Chitose of Chobits) *Mihara Chiho (Freya of Chobits) *Mihara Chise (Elda of Chobits) *Hiroyasu (Ueda Hiroyasu of Chobits). *Yumi (Ōmura Yumi of Chobits) *Misaki (Suzuhara Misaki of ANGELIC LAYER) *Tamayo (Kizaki Tamayo of ANGELIC LAYER) *Ringo (Seto Ringo of ANGELIC LAYER) *Primera (Primera of Mahō kishi Rayearth) Places and others Some of the locations include Chitose's condominium (indirect) the Tyrol pastry (indirect) and Midori pharmacy (direct). Media Musica *''Magic Number'' * Category:Content Category:Plot Category:Browse